Gildarts Clive
Gildarts Clive & Byro Cracy vs. Lapointe is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Gildarts Clive and Legion Corps member Byro Cracy, and Zentopia Church Cardinal Lapointe. Prologue After Gildarts and Laki find the real Michelle Lobster in the abbey of the Lobster Plantation, they take her to a nearby hospital. Afterwards, Gildarts and Laki sneak into a Zentopia Church, utilizing Laki's Molding Magic to enter the Archbishop's room. Gildarts and Laki expect the Archbishop's room to be heavily guarded, but surprisingly, he's alone in his room, sitting atop the bed. They reveal themselves to him and Gildarts begins to ask him questions, but the Archbishop simply repeats his speech to the pilgrims in a blank manner, seemingly not aware of the Mages' presence.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 146 Laki realizes that someone must be controlling him, and then they hear a clap and discover Lapointe in the room. He credits Gildarts for being able to make it to the room, but adds that he won't return alive. Gildarts takes it as a challenge. As Gildarts and Lapointe prepare themselves to fight, they are interrupted when Natsu and Coco arrive. After congratulating Coco for escaping from her spell, Lapointe explains to Natsu that he is aware of the latter's status as a Dragon Slayer. Natsu smells Lapointe and identifies the scent the same as Master Zero's, much to the others' surprise. Gildarts says that he doesn't know if he is Zero or not, but he knows that Lapointe is mind-controlling the Archbishop, which he also relays to Warren through telepathy. Natsu deducts that if Lapointe is the one controlling the Archbishop, then he is also the one who used "Michelle" to trick them, before announcing that he will defeat the other man, followed by Gildarts. Lapointe is amused by them and uses Darkness Magic to restrain Laki and take her hostage, before ordering Natsu and Gildarts to fight each other if they care about Laki's wellbeing. Battle Before Natsu and Gildarts can react, Byro suddenly appears and nullifies Lapointe's Magic, after overhearing Warren saying that Lapointe is controlling the Archbishop. This also saves Laki and Byro angrily says that Lapointe fooled him. Gildarts uses this moment as a distraction and runs fast towards Lapointe, hitting him with Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean, sending him flying across the room, also defeating him in the process. Aftermath Lapointe falls on the candle lit floor, defeated, and meanwhile the Fairy Tail Mages who arrived on Christina reunite with Gildarts, Natsu and Laki. The defeated Lapointe then reveals that his ultimate goal is to sink the world into chaos and return it to how it used to be before Zentopia was founded. When Lapointe's body begins reacting violently, Gildarts realizes that he is one of the puppets created by Personification Magic, but Lapointe says that he is the one who used it. Laki then says that they've seen a lot of puppets before they arrived and that they all have the same form as Lapointe. Gildarts concludes that he is a mere tool used by the Reborn Oración Seis, but Lapointe denies, identifying as a human and saying that he is the Zentopia Cardinal before disappearing completely, leaving Zero's hair wrapped with a string.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 147 References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights